


坏时辰

by timimiamitabha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 昀悠 马悠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timimiamitabha/pseuds/timimiamitabha
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 5





	坏时辰

中本悠看着李敏亨，不用担心我。

李敏亨看着他哥董思成，董思成看着他弟未来老婆中本悠，中本悠在逗小狗，小狗是董思成和李永钦养的。中本悠心无旁骛，问李永钦哪儿去了。去美国了。中本悠怔住，李敏亨笑着从背后绕过来，单膝着地，拉住中本悠的手往手心里捏了捏，小狗狗好可爱啊。李敏亨这一生最不缺警觉。董思成坐在沙发上，像一池闲寂的清水，但中本悠后背疼得厉害。

多少会尴尬，谁都知道。弟弟把了哥前女友，哥和前女友分手的理由还本就理不清。

董思成问要不要一起去外面吃个晚饭，李敏亨连忙拒绝，已经够尴尬了，尴尬到这种地步，他也没想到。倒是中本悠临了还善意提醒董思成，要多带小狗狗出门走走，老是待在家里有些不好。

董思成，我后悔了。

婚礼前一周，看到这条微信。董思成定定神，把小狗哄好之后一个人走到阳台，抽了一支烟，还是中本悠教会他的，痛苦的时候抽一根，感觉快乐被抽空的时候也可以抽一根。拨通那个号码。

你后悔什么。  
不知道。

只剩长久的沉默。董思成把电话挂掉，手冻得差点收不回去，是知道话没说完才要赶在说完之前挂掉，他只有一个弟弟。

中本悠的痛苦像是悬浮在空气里，已经错开九十九步，只要她再往前走一步就结束，游戏就此结束。但这一步纠缠着她，人生本来就是诸多不如意的，但她还是好怕，怕她人生里最后一个不如意归成一个结，叫董思成，从此以后她便要日日不如意。

婚礼前五天，定的婚纱要到了，但还没有发请柬，中本悠心事重重，还是要问。李敏亨趴在中本悠腿上，一只手环住她的腰，姐姐，可能我们的婚礼要推迟，昨天老板讲有一个很重要的案子，在加拿大，必须我去接，他们完不成。李敏亨听见中本悠轻轻地吸了一口气又泄气式地把那口气吐出来。什么时候回来呢？  
李敏亨就在这一秒像被姐姐吐出来的那口气，啊…可能一两个星期也可能一两个月。他看着姐姐，好温柔，半点没有当年追哥哥那种惊天动地的气势，好想听她说，不准，不行，不可以，你是不是想悔婚。他只能听到一句，好。甚至没有稍多带三个字，我等你。

董思成不是那个董思成，中本悠也不是那个中本悠。她记不清当时为什么爱董思成，爱这种虚无的东西本就无迹可寻，但像是着了魔一样问自己为什么。最后，她把那种爱视作年少过剩的精力，看到一池净水也要铁了心跳进去激起千层浪花，但不知道自己有没有做到，从跳进去那一刻她就一直往下掉，她感觉死之前都掉不到底。她这一生爱过很多人，全身而退，毫不费力，唯有董思成不与人同。爱完他，就只剩半条命。

李敏亨说，姐姐，订的酒店场地什么的我都处理好了，退了。中本悠说，好。李敏亨说，最近会一直冷下去了，你好容易感冒，记得晚上不要站阳台上吹风。中本悠说，嗯。

李敏亨叫中本悠不要下车，中本悠抓了抓口袋，说等等。李敏亨把车门关上，微蹲着趴在车窗边。姐姐，婚纱没退，戒指我带走了。中本悠错愕地看着李敏亨反应了一会儿，点点头，手里的小盒子，一时间不知该如何决定它的去留。  
姐姐，如果你想好了，是真的想好了，来加拿大找我。

车窗摇上去的瞬间，中本悠悟了，这世上有很多事情，她能决定，但不是所有，就如这最后一步，并不是她想走完这个世界就会妥协同意。上帝也看不得她的犹豫踌躇，要她送不出那枚戒指。

董思成坐在沙发，不再有当年的样子，他望着中本悠，烟已经抽得很娴熟，阳台上积了许多烟灰，从前她爱护他像孩子，赶在他看见之前销毁一切可以称之为“坏”的东西。中本悠说，看望完了就走吧，不留你吃饭。董思成怔住，低头没动，到底也不知道该说什么，磨蹭又磨蹭，终究离开了沙发，一步两步像在心里默数走到门口拉住门把手的那一刻，他又转头。生病还是要吃点什么。

中本悠茫然地朝门口望过去，头抬得很快，两个人站着离得不远，她真切感受到了时间， 在她和董思成身上留下烙下印记，她想再坏也不会比现在更坏，拿起外套朝董思成那边过去。

去的是附近的商场，中本悠病中精神恍惚，过马路全靠董思成抓着她的手腕，手腕很细。董思成的手掌心贴着中本悠的皮肤，董思成是烫的，中本悠是凉的。他的腿长一些，走路总要快些，她费尽力气在跟。

中本悠说，你可以不用抓着我的手腕。她跟不住了。董思成松开手，心却紧了紧。中本悠跟在董思成后面已经开始感觉到身体发累，这一整天只喝过半杯水，还是在和董思成两相沉默的时间里喝下去的，也不知道是她拖着脚在走还是脚拖着鞋在滑，于是伸手去抓董思成的衣袖，快到了吗？

董思成看着那张脸，煞白，用手背贴贴她的额头，竟出乎意料地凉，不管长到几岁，照顾人于他而言总归是难事，当下也并不知道该怎么做，只是紧紧地抓住她的手。中本悠仿佛是试探到董思成的底了，轻飘飘地从嘴里吐出来一句，今天没吃饭。董思成欲言又止，中本悠对别人或许不那么了解，但眼前的人是了解的，要是刚才你走了，我也不吃的。折磨自己最能让他心软惹得他可怜同情，这道理她从前就明白的，只是不肯用。

董思成带着中本悠进了一家蛋糕店。喜欢吃什么口味的，变了么？中本悠讲不记得了，她的确不记得了。董思成指着上面最漂亮的那排蛋糕对着服务生讲，麻烦给我一样一份，在这里吃。董思成陪着中本悠坐在蛋糕店里，中本悠第一次在董思成面前这样任性，每一份都吃了一口，小小的一口，吃下去的是不完整的，剩下的也是不完整的。

走到楼下的时候，中本悠问，你要跟我上去吗？很晚了。董思成听着中本悠说这样绵里藏针的话，心像是被小狗用拳头砸一样，不痛，但会让心砰砰乱跳乱编借口，这些蛋糕很重，我上去吧。

中本悠只管开了门，外套扔沙发上就一个人缩进被窝里，风吹得她哪里都很凉，到处都很冰，被子里也是冰的，那个烫烫的散发着热量的人在客厅里整理那些蛋糕，该把它们塞进冰箱里。

董思成站在客厅里，到吃药的时间了吗药在哪里？只听到房间里含混地应了一声不知道是什么，他端着一杯热水走进去，把中本悠从被窝里托起来。董思成知道中本悠很凉，浑身凉透了，刚开始手臂贴上她的腰间就感觉到了。董思成把枕头往下拉了拉刚好能让中本悠的后脑勺枕上去，被拽进被子里，她说冷，两只手紧紧攥着董思成的腰间的衣角，缩成一坨，膝盖抵住董思成的肚子，脸贴着董思成的胸膛。董思成，我冷。两具肉体像是从冬天走出来的花，贴着温度一点点融掉，变得鲜活，变得有生气，中本悠很湿，带着雨水的潮，董思成利落，是滚进中本悠身体的干燥剂，胸口贴着胸口，回到爱最起始的点，所有记忆都倒回第一次的时候，没有成功，手指、嘴唇、舌头无一能撬开中本悠紧闭的身体，那时候的两个人很慌乱，连一个拥抱都没施舍给对方。年少时的爱，全是拧巴，都以为只把自己卷下去了，太过爱重自己。

思成，拜托亲亲我吧。哭得话都讲不清还要伸手捧住他的脸，毫无章法地凑上去，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，眼睛望住眼睛，谁也没有闭眼。是在补我吗，思成，我烂掉了，医生治不了。董思成吻住中本悠的嘴唇，想她不要再讲，中本悠用鼻腔发出一些细碎的声音，抱董思成更紧。他的眼泪掉在她的面颊上，同她的泪水共一条轨迹滑进发间。

和你在一起的时候我一直在想我是不是欠你的，如果是欠你的我就不想还了，所以就真的不还了。

董思成沉默好久，把悠子的头发一缕一缕地捋好，别到耳朵后边，用指腹轻轻地抹掉她的眼泪。分开之后，我在想是不是我欠了你什么，要一直还下去了。

董思成看着中本悠趴在床边抽烟，吐出来的烟圈慢慢消失在空气里，燃尽的烟灰洋洋洒洒掉落在地上，从中本悠唇边夺过那支快燃掉一半的烟，只呛一口就皱起眉头，中本悠贴住董思成的耳朵讲，小口，不要抽大口，轻轻吸一下就停，然后闭上嘴。

从前中本悠教过董思成许多次，他总是学不会。还是要继续教。


End file.
